


Test

by EmptyLot



Category: Testing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyLot/pseuds/EmptyLot





	Test

ビリーへ

これはあなた宛の手紙です。読んであなたが**すごく**驚くといいな。

敬具

アデレード


End file.
